


M&Ms

by Benedicthiddleston



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Chocolate, F/M, Humor, drunk, the best stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk performs an experiment on Spock involving chocolate. Basically, fluff and chocolate and Jim being awful.</p><p>(AU slightly because of the fact no one knows how the Vulcan race reacts to chocolate)</p>
            </blockquote>





	M&Ms

**Author's Note:**

> Totally came up out of nowhere because my friend Emily and I were at Target, and I had this image of Jim slowly feeding Spock M&Ms one piece at a time until Spock got drunk.
> 
> Yup, then I wrote this.
> 
> Un-betaed. Proofread once. Crazy. I don't own anything or anyone!!!

**M &Ms**

Jim actually wasn’t into the whole chocolate thing. On a rare day would he indulge in anything with chocolate in it, but usually he was fine without it.

But the bag of M&Ms was just sitting there. A gift. From JoAnna. And how exactly was he supposed to say no to the loveliest thirteen year old you could ever have met?

No, Jim didn’t exactly want to eat them, but he couldn’t throw them away.

_Auction them off for credits? Nah, the crew would mutiny. Hmm… chocolate…_

And then it hit him. He knew just what he was going to do.

* * *

Spock sat across from Jim, the chess board between them. Every Tuesday and Friday was chess night in Spock’s quarters. As Jim’s quarters were a far bit colder than Spock’s, Jim always volunteered to be the one to have to traverse through the bathroom that they shared (which wasn’t a terrible thing. Especially now that they were seemingly more than just friends).

Now they were staring at the board, utilizing all the brain power they could with logic and some last minute thinking from Jim in an intense game. Jim usually won. Spock was still trying, hard as he might.

“So… Spock.”

The Vulcan carefully moved his queen and looked up at his captain. “Yes?”

Jim tilted his head, his eyes scanning every piece on and _off_ the board. “Ever had M &Ms?”

Spock stared blankly at his captain. “I do not know what they are, Captain.”

Jim took his rook and knocked one of Spock’s black pawns off the board, smiling. “Check. Oh, you don’t? Well, I have a package right here – they are chocolate candies.”

While Spock focused his attention on the board and on Jim, Jim brought out the regular sized package of M&Ms that had been in his messenger bag from his shift that day. He gently ripped open a corner and waited for Spock to move.

“I do not indulge in candy often, if at all, Captain.”

“It’s Jim. And I’m sure you will love these. Wanna at least try one? For me?”

Spock gave his captain a raised eyebrow, but tentatively held out his hand.

Jim grinned and laughed as he put one of the M&Ms into his First Officer’s outstretched hand. It was brown with a small M on its candy coated shell. He watched as Spock brought the candy to his lips, tentatively licked it, gave no sign of liking or disliking it outright, and curiously put the piece of candy in his mouth for further experimentation.

A few moments passed before Spock nodded. “Satisfactory, Captain.”

“You want another?”

Spock gave the idea some thought as Jim glanced at the board and with one last flick of his hand checkmated Spock totally. “Checkmate, sorry.”

“No need to be sorry, Captain.”

“It’s Jim. So… do you want another?” His smile crept back up on his face as he waited patiently. They would likely start another game, Jim was sure of that.

Spock held out his hand and Jim put not one, but two, more candies in Spock’s palm. One was red, the other orange.

“Such interesting colors. But they are – pleasurable.” And he munched on them for barely a quarter of a minute, enjoying the moment.

“Another game?”

Spock nodded and leaned over to set up the board, as per their rules. The loser set up the board and the winner choose which color they wanted to be that round.

They slowly played the next game, Jim somehow convincing Spock to eat the whole package of M&Ms.

The game really only had about two more moves, Jim was sure of this, when Spock laughed.

 _Spock doesn’t laugh_ , Jim thought worriedly, looking up at his First Officer.

He was smiling and his eyes weren’t even on the board. “Jim, your hair is the most ridiculous color.”

_He never calls me Jim. Oh, shit, what did I do? What exactly does chocolate do to Vulcans? Spock? Oh SHIT._

“Thanks, um, I think, Spock. Are you okay?”

“Hmm? Me? Oh, I’m fine. I feel great. In fact, I think I need to see Uhura. She loves to be serenaded, yes?”

Spock was about to get up, the board dangerously close to being knocked over, when Jim put a hand on Spock’s shoulder. “Wait. Our game isn’t done.”

The Vulcan looked at the game, and _sighed_ as he knocked over his king. “Over.”

 _Spock, are you okay??!_ “Oh, okay. Well, Uhura is on shift right now. We can’t just waltz on the bridge while they are hard at work.”

“Yes we can. She needs a distraction. Plus, nothing is going on. No danger. They could use some fun.”

Jim gulped. “But Spock-“

His hand was brushed aside with some force, but Jim bit back the slight pain in his shoulder as he scrambled to stop Spock from leaving the room. He wasn’t fast enough as Spock was out of the room in a flash, his speed and strength three times that of a human.

 _Oh this isn’t going to go well_.

* * *

Four minutes later, Jim was out of breath as the turbolift opened to the bridge, the scene before him almost incredulous.

Spock was on his knees, holding Uhura’s hands in his as he, quite literally, sang out the worst love song of all time.

“Can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are, it’s enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we’ve got this far. Can – I mean – CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT?!”

 _Oh GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE?!!_ Jim internally panics, not entirely sure what to do at this point. _I just fed him chocolate. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_

“Oh, oh, gosh. Spock, that’s so – _thank you, but-_ “

“You didn’t like it?”

“I did, but Spock – _on the bridge?_ ”

He looked hurt and confused. He started to protest, but Jim jumped in at that precise moment. “Okay, everyone, back to your stations. That was a nice little show, but Spock here needs some rest. Don’t you now, Spock?” Jim nudged Spock up onto his feet, his fast pure mourning.

“She rejected me.”

“No she didn’t. She’s just busy, Spock. Remember, she’s on shift.” Jim managed, somehow, to convince his puppy dog, _drunk-like_ First Officer into the turbolift.

Spock didn’t speak the whole time they maneuvered themselves through the _Enterprise_ back to Spock’s quarters.

By the time Jim had entered in the code, Spock was practically asleep on his feet.

“Okay, Spock. Apparently you get a substantial high, drunken _high_ , from chocolate, and then when that high seems to leave, you go to sleep. Great, just great. Let’s get you into bed,” Jim muttered, managing to get Spock through the door, across the room, and into bed without mishap.

He didn’t even bother changing Spock’s clothes or doing anything substantial other than taking off his shoes, putting a pillow under his head, pulling up the blankets, and clearing away the chess board.

With a sigh, Jim settled onto the couch. _For science_ , Jim thought to himself as he watched Spock sleep. _No more chocolate for the Vulcan. Ever_.


End file.
